The overall goals of this application are to promote good transfusion practices, within the clinical services at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) through multi-disciplinary education of medical students, housestaff and attending physicians; to establish awareness and respect for Transfusion Medicine (TM) as a medical discipline; and to attract physicians to this discipline who can continue to promote TM through teaching, research, and sound clinical practice throughout the State of South Carolina. To accomplish the stated goals, a team approach will be utilized to strengthen the undergraduate curriculum. The team will consist of the candidate and key faculty. Letters of support from the five primary care disciplines recognize the need for TM education and have indicated the means by which student-TM faculty contact will be facilitated. Videotapes, case studies, and computer-assisted instruction will be introduced into the TM basic science curriculum. A senior clinical clerkship in TM will be developed. A newly developed TM weekly seminar will be refined to meet the needs of clinical pathology resident training. A more structured program for education of clinical housestaff will be offered. Continuing education for the housestaff and attending physicians at MUSC and within South Carolina will be provided in a lecture series and through use of the Health Communication Network. The candidate will embark on a program to improve her teaching skills by working with the Office of Educational Services in areas including effective communication and preparation of alternative teaching materials and evaluation instruments. She will continue with her ongoing research and embark into collaborative projects with members of the Committee for TM Education and Research, which will be established to include key faculty throughout the College of Medicine. This committee will report directly to the Dean of the College of Medicine concerning curriculum recommendations, select student research stipend recipients, monitor the candidate's teaching skills and research programs, and ensure continuation of the program. The candidate will prepare a yearly progress report to be submitted to the committee, the Dean, and the National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute.